Angelica gets in dead meat
cast angelica pickes drew pickles charlotte pickles syndrome bloom Sky Brandy Harrington Mr whiskers little Audrey Heather Jazzi Foo Noodle Custard Ka-Chung B.B. Jammies Evil Jazzi Evil Foo Evil Custard Evil Noodle Evil Ka-Chung Evil B.B. Jammies Kimee Curtis Shaun Karla Jenn Transcript Luna minami: okay class, today is behaviour card day, the cards are too long to explain, but here they are now Henry: wow! Me, June, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura got rainbow cards June: this is so cool Luna minami: congratulations, Henry, June, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura you 6 were the best students ever, go to Mark burnett's office and make him proud Tobuscus: hello once again audience, I went to school and I got red beryl Luna minami: that's right audience, tobuscus will go to the principals office for his 100 years off Danny: yeah, me, Jamie, ed, Bob and nate got diamond cards Luna minami: that's right boys, you get 95 years off, go to the principals office makayla: thank you luna, for giving us Crystal cards Luna minami: your welcome, makayla, Candice and rosa, I love you girls, so you can go to the principals office Alex kimble: wow, me and Inez Thomas got platinum Luna minami: good job, Alex and Inez, go to the principals office Charlotte: wow, me and honour got gold, maeve and the boys will be jealous Luna minami: good job Charlotte and honour, go to the principals office Kimee: what's up guys, we're Hi-5 because we got silver Luna minami: Kimee is right, you and your friends will go to the principals office Jazzi: Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Foo, B.B. Jammies and I got white Custard: We're normal Luna minami: That's right, Save-Ums, go back to your seats Jet: Oh no, Wave, Storm and I got yellow cards Luna minami: I'm sorry to say, Jet the Hawk, you and your friends aren't in trouble but you'll have a talk, go to the principal's office mememe: oh crap, I got a brick card Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT MIRANDA, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 34 DAYS, YOUR MUSIC VIDEO IS INAPPROPRIATE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! mememe: Don't call me Miranda, it's mememe Brick: no! (15x) Me, Boomer and Butch got ash Gray cards Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT, ROWDYRUFF BOYS, YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR 35 DAYS, YOU TRIED TO KILL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Finn: oh no, Jake and I got timberwolf Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT FINN AND JAKE, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 36 DAYS, YOUR SHOW SUCKS SO HARD BECAUSE THE KABLAM! HOSTS ARE BETTER THAN YOU, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Johnny test: oh dear, I got light Gray Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT JOHNNY TEST, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 37 DAYS, YOUR SHOW IS TERRIBLE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Haruhi suzumiya: yay! I got silver like Hi-5 got Luna minami: wait! What the hell did that happen? Haruhi suzumiya: I snuck down to the copy room and change my card from lead to silver Luna minami: (Veena's voice) HARUHI SUZUMIYA, ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY SNEAK DOWN TO THE COPY ROOM AND CHANGE THEIR CARD, YOU ARE STILL SUSPENDED FOR 38 DAYS, YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS JOHNNY TEST AND TAYLOR, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Evil Kimee: oh! (10x) how dare you give us burgundy cards Luna minami: (Veena's voice) NO, HOW DARE YOU, EVIL KIMEE AND EVIL JENN, YOU BOTH ARE SUSPENDED FOR 39 DAYS, YOU BOTH ARE DISRESPECTING YOUR GOOD CLONES' OPINIONS ABOUT PUPPETS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! nate schiltz: ugh, I got maroon Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT NATE SCHILTZ, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 40 DAYS, YOU ARE SO MEAN TO NICK SCHILTZ, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! andrette: oh no, me and maeve got dark red Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT ANDRETTE AND MAEVE, YOU BOTH ARE SUSPENDED FOR 41 DAYS, ANDRETTE, YOU ARE VERY MEAN TO YOUR BROTHER ANDREW, AND MAEVE, YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE YOUR LBP VERSION OF MAEVE ALONE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Evil Karla: no, I don't deserve this red card Luna minami: (Veena's voice) YES YOU DO DESERVE THIS RED CARD, EVIL KARLA, YOU STILL ARE SUSPENDED FOR 42 DAYS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN EVIL KIMEE AND EVIL JENN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Maggie pesky: no! (8x) I got dark brown card Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT MAGGIE PESKY, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 43 DAYS, YOUR SHOW SUCKS STUPID, BECAUSE LLOYD NEBULON AND HIS FRIENDS ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Evil Shaun: oh dear me and Evil Curtis got black Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT EVIL SHAUN AND EVIL CURTIS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 44 DAYS, EVIL SHAUN, YOU ARE WORSE THAN EVIL KARLA, AND EVIL CURTIS, YOU ACTED LIKE JET THE HAWK, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! AS BIG AS THE SUN! Evil Jazzi: Yay yay yay yay yay! We got pink cards! We got pink cards! We got pink cards! Luna minami: (Veena's voice) EVIL JAZZI, ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING ALREADY?! PINK CARD MEANS YOU AND THE EVIL SAVE-UMS ARE SUSPENDED FOR 45 DAYS, YOU SIX TRIED TO GET YOUR GOOD CLONES IN TROUBLE, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Constantine: noooooo!!! Me, shreeky and Steve haines got browser cards Luna minami: (Veena's voice) THAT'S RIGHT CONSTANTINE, SHREEKY AND STEVE HAINES, YOU THREE ARE SUSPENDED FOR 95 DAYS, CONSTANTINE, YOU KEPT IMPERSONATING KERMIT THE FROG, SHREEKY, YOU TRIED TO FORCE TO PUT SCARY BUGS, AND STEVE HAINES, YOU FORCED TO KILL IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND AZURA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! AS BIG AS THE SOLAR SYSTEM! Angelica pickles: um, I got grayscale, can I have another chance? Luna minami: (Veena's voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT, ANGELICA PICKLES, YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT EVER! YOU TRIED TO TORTURE THE BABIES, I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR STUPID ACTIONS, I, AM, SO, FREAKING, DONE, WITH, YOU! GO, TO, THE, PRINCIPAL'S, OFFICE, RIGHT, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! (Angelica Pickles cries like Elise from Fire Emblem Fates) Luna minami: save-ums, I am sorry that you have to hear me scream in Veena voice, anyways, class dismissed Principal Wilt: oh no! Not Henry and June from kablam's number one hated character, why, are, you, here! Angelica pickles: you're not gonna like this, but I got a grayscale card Principal Wilt: (Brian's voice) OH! (10X) ANGELICA PICKLES, HOW DARE YOU GET IN DEAD MEAT, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER, GET OUT NOW, OR ELSE I'LL GROW LARGE! Henry: Angelica pickles, how dare you get in dead meat by getting a grayscale card, ratso catso, how dare you get suspended for 95 days by getting blood red June: principal steinback, how dare you get suspended by getting a red card, and shreeky, steve haines and constantine, how dare you get suspended by getting a dark red card, that's it, angelica pickles is in time out, and the rest of them are in timeout until their suspensions are on Henry: principal Steinbeck, shreeky, ratso catso, Angelica, steve haines and constantine, look who came to see you June: it's iris, giffany, dark magician girl and azura now, they are going to sing the giant crumpet show from warburtons advert and that will teach you a lesson Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons